Slytherins in Gryffindor
by OBseSs3D
Summary: Slytherins in the house of Gryffindor? How?
1. Beautiful, Brainy, and Brawny

Author: OBseSs3D   
Title: Slytherins in Gryffindor   
Chapter One: Beautiful, Brainy, and Brawny   
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: I only own Mary and Julie and everyone else that isn't in the books. Everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. No flames please. But please review and tell me what I could have changed, etc.  
  
I'm starting out with a simple fanfic.

* * *

The Slytherin house had one goal--to win the House Cup this year. _No matter what_. A couple of 'slimy' Slytherins were lounging in the common room. Some of them were trying to come up with the _perfect_ way to sabotage Gryffindor's chance to win, as they _usually_ did **every year**.  
  
Fourteen and a half minutes later, some of the girls were bored out of their minds. Having come up with no ideas, they started to gossip and complain about their fellow peers, who were undoubtedly **inferior** to **them**, the 'Beautiful, Brainy, and Brawny' girls of Slytherin. _Well, okay,_ **NOT** _'Brainy.' Sounds_ **too _nerdy_**_--  
_  
"Ooooooohhhh!!! I'm a genius! I just thought of the _perfect _word that starts with a B! For the _"official"_ name!"  
  
The other girls stopped talking and waited in anticipation for the girl to continue.  
  
"Well?" prompted one girl.  
  
"Er. It's..oh yes, **BUSTY!!" **she said proudly. "We are the 'Beautiful, Busty, and Brawny', because I heard you guys talking about how Brainy was **too** nerdy." She was eager to please the other girls because she wanted to fit in.  
  
All the girls then looked _**pointedly**_ at her chest. One of them spoke up. "You've no bust though, Mary," she said bluntly. Slytherin girls and boys for that matter are one hundred percent void of feeling and understanding. The one called Mary, only a first former, seemed to be on the verge of tears.  
  
"So what?!" she retorted. "Neither of you have any muscles and yet you call yourselves 'Brawny'." She didn't **dare** add that they weren't exactly beautiful either. After all, most of the girls were either in their fourth or fifth year at Hogwarts. She had no intention of becoming an ugly toad with warts the size of England.  
  
One of the girls had gotten up from her place on the floor. "No muscles, **eh**? We'll see about that." She drew back her fist and remarked nonchalantly, "You can put the teeth that fall out under your pillow for the Tooth Fairy. When she pays you a visit, you'll be expected to pay me one." She jingled her pocket of coins. "Think of the money as your gift to me. **My **early birthday present. _Thanks** ever so** much_," she sneered. The other girls snickered. Mary closed her eyes and braced herself for the blow--  
  
"Now come on. Think sensibly, Julie. You musn't scare her. That job is reserved solely for the Weasleys," someone drawled.  
  
Julie, the 'Brawny' one who was bullying Mary, turned around to see Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle were standing next to him snickering.  
  
"Good one, Draco!" congratulated Crabbe.  
  
"I know." Malfoy smirked.  
  
Crabbe kept chattering, "Hahah, 'That job is reserved solely fo--"  
  
"Shut up!" Malfoy hit him on the back of his head. "Anyway, I have come up with the absolute **greatest** plan of all time. But I need a name of someone in Gryffindor that would be a _perfect_ candidate...Can you think of any?.."  
  
Some of the girls were not paying any attention and were talking about **certain **people in Gryffindor.  
  
"**Ugh,** I can't stand that Hermione!!" said one girl. She imitated Hermione. With her voice higher than usual, both hands on her hips, and her nose in the air, she said haughtily, "Contrary to your belief, Mandrakes are used to cure those who have been Petrified. Honestly! Don't you **_readd??!!_**" She continued, "Hello, my name is Hermione and I absolutely **hate** myself!! I think my hair is **absolutely **embarressing. It should be out-lawed. And my voice is so annoying! I hope to get an operation done sometime in the future..on..**_EVERYTHING_**."The girls broke into laughter. Hearing all of this, Draco came up to them and said, "That's **it**!! That Muggle Hermione will do _perfectly_. We'll make Gryffindor wish she was **never** placed in their house," he smirked.

* * *

Please review--Pretty please with a cherry on top. 


	2. Sooitashfreoh!

Author: OBseSs3D   
Title: Slytherins in Gryffindor   
Chapter Two: _Sooitashfreoh!   
_Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: I only own Mary and Julie and everyone else who aren't in the books. Everyone who is belongs to J.K. Rowling.   
Author's Note: Please review and tell me what I could have changed, etc.  
  
SHORT chapter. Sorry. =( But I don't know I should keep going or what..REVIEW!!

* * *

Everyone leaned in to listen.  
  
"Here's the plan. We make one of those Polyjuice Potions that last for at least two terms. One of you girls will have to play Hermione during those two terms. You'll be out _sick_ with some horrible disease. But that's Plan **B**. Plan **A** is where we find out how and create that potion that my father's heard and told me about—the one where you need a hair from someone and when someone drinks the potion, their mind operates similar to that of the person whom you got the hair from." Draco seemed happy with his idea and obviously thought he was brilliant.  
  
"Hmmm..but where would we get the ingredients? And how would we know how to make those potions?" one girl questioned.  
  
Draco smirked, clearly proud of himself. "From someone who's on our side, of course."  
  
"Er. It's the Bloody Baron then?"  
  
"No, you **fool** of a Goyle!" He paused and whispered, "Professor S-s-snape."  
  
Julie decided to speak. "_As if._ Even though Snape's in favor of Slytherin, he's a **goddamn **professor. He wouldn't _dare_ aid us in our attempt to cheat our way into winning the House Cup. Psshhhh." She threw him a look that said it all [and even mouthed the word]: Idiot.  
  
"Come on, you don't think I'm **that** stupid do you?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Of course **not**. I think you're _stupider_. Like you've ever done anything that proves me wrong. That proves you're actually a _wizard prodigy_."  
  
Draco turned away and blocked from everyone's view, he pulled out his wand. He quickly turned back around, pointing his wand at Julie. "_Sooitashfreoh!_"  
  
Julie's skin had turned gray. Her eyes were wide open; not once did she blink. She had been turned to stone. But then before everyone looked away, her body collapsed into a pile of ashes. The place where she had stood only moments before was now marked with soot.  
  
Draco turned away. "I don't believe that you're in any position to say anything."

* * *

Please review--Pretty please with a cherry on top. 


	3. Who's With Me?

Author: OBseSs3D   
Title: Slytherins in Gryffindor   
Chapter Three: Who's with me?   
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: I only own Mary and Julie and everyone else who aren't in the books. Everyone who is belongs to J.K. Rowling.   
Author's Note: Please review and tell me what I could have changed, etc.  
  
Should I keep going? Please review!

* * *

"So, who's with me?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other uncertainly. No one wanted to get into trouble if they happened to be caught. And of course, **no one** wanted to sit around in detention with _Professor McGonagall_. But they **were** indeed tired of Gryffindor winning every year. They were Slytherins, **Purebloods!** No pure-blood should have to deal with the ear-splitting cheers of the disgustingly **m**i**x**e**d** group of Gryffindor; which let _everyone_ in their house, _Mudbloods_ and all. Unbelievable, but that's the best Gryffindor could have _hoped_ for.  
  
Every boy in the mildly crowded common room readily agreed. All the older girls chorused, "We're with you, Malfoy." One girl added, "But you had better make this work. If we get caught, we're all turning our backs on you and ratting you out."  
  
At this, Malfoy only smirked.  
  
Seeing the older girls **voluntarily **join forces with Malfoy, without having to witness another of their 'friends' turned into stone and dust, the younger girls cautiously raised their hands to show that they too would help Malfoy in any way they could.  
  
"Great," he said partly to himself. "Just great."  
  
With that, he, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle as usual, sauntered out of the common room.  
  
In the corridor, Crabbe made an inquiry. "What happened to that girl, Julie?"  
  
Goyle stated the obvious, "She got turned into cinders."  
  
Crabbe continued, "I saw **that**, Goyle. But where did she go? Is she _dead_?"  
  
Malfoy, who had stayed silent during the conversation, sighed and then spoke up, "**Honestly**, did you really _think _that I would be stupid enough to have the professors notice her absence and then start questioning people?! Then one of those **_brainless_** second years would probably blurt out what I had done." A smile played on his lips. "No, instead, me being the mastermind that I am, she will only remain ashes for a couple of hours. I just needed to convince the girls that they were right to aid me. Plus, that Julie had no right to doubt my intelligence. She had the nerve to think Snape wouldn't help us."  
  
Crabbe was puzzled. "But he won't."  
  
Malfoy exhaled noisily, "Crabbe, Crabbe, _Crabbe_. Always asking questions. But I guess that shows that your brain is developing. How amazing. More than Goyle's brain can do."  
  
'Such big words,' Goyle thought to himself.  
  
Malfoy drawled on, "Would you like to join Julie? Except, of course, you would be on the floor of this corridor, instead of the common room. And if Mr. Finch happened to come along, cleaning, and sweep you into a dustpan, who knows where you'll end up when you change back into your useless human form?"  
  
Crabbe decided to stay silent.  
  
Malfoy continued, "You really want to know about how Snape could even possibly want to help us, despite the fact that he's a professor? Fine. I'll tell you." He paused, "My father is a **very** convincing man when he wants to be."

* * *

Please review--Pretty please with a cherry on top. 


	4. Very Convincing

Author: OBseSs3D   
Title: Slytherins in Gryffindor   
Chapter Four: Very Convincing   
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: I only own Mary, Julie and anyone else who isn't in any of the books. Everyone who is in them belongs to J.K. Rowling.   
Author's Note: Please review and critic as much as you want. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, not that compliments aren't. They are. ]  
  
Whew! Almost didn't finish this chapter today but here it is. I'm not so sure about this chapter..so tell me what you thought of it.

* * *

"**Longbottom!!** If I may have a word with you," Professor Snape snapped. He turned away from the doorway and walked swiftly over to his desk, his long black robe brushing against the floor.  
  
Neville froze when he heard his name. He reluctantly turned around and marched himself up to Snape's desk.  
  
"Sir?" he said timidly.  
  
"**Speak up!** What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?!" Snape sneered.  
  
"NO, sir," Neville said trembling, as he stood up straight.  
  
Snape inspected him and after a pause said, "If I had my way, you wouldn't even be in this school right now. So I suggest you make sure your brain _functions _before you even step inside this classroom. Do you understand?!!"  
  
"Yessir," Neville said, his voice barely audibly above the snickers of people who had gathered to watch.  
  
"I will tolerate it no longer," Snape barked. "10 points from Gryffindor for making me waste my valuable time in order to give you this lecture." When Neville stood there still, "What are you **still** doing here? Don't you have a class to go to? You're _dismissed_, now **move** it before I deduct more points from Gryffindor on your behalf!!" With that, he glided away into the hall, his robes swishing behind him.  
  
------------  
  
'Good grief. What does Dumbledore see in that dimwitted boy?! He must be getting senile; he's blind enough that he can't even see that that Longbottom will never amount to much. Hmpf.'  
  
Snape entered the library and promptly went to the very back, which was extremely dusty due to the fact that any student not yet a fifth year was forbidden there. The shelves were full of books containing dangerous information about the Dark Arts. He squinted at the titles on the worn spines of the books. When he reached the end of the shelf, a pale hand darted out and grabbed him by his collar and pulled him into the shadow. Snape jerked away from the person who had grabbed him and turned around to face him or her. As a pale, pointed face and a pair of cold, gray eyes came into view, Snape recognized them to belong to—  
  
**"Lucius!!"** he hissed. "What are you doing here?!!"  
  
"Hello, Severus. How _pleasant_ it is to see you, too."  
  
"You didn't answer my question, _Lucius_."  
  
Lucius, Draco's 'beloved' father, adjusted his robe, giving the pretense that he wasn't paying any attention.  
  
Snape waited. When Lucius made no attempt to break the silence between them, he said impatiently, "If you've no business with me, then I must be going." He turned away and—  
  
"Severus."  
  
When Snape didn't walk away, he continued, "I have some private matters to discuss with you."  
  
Snape waited for him to continue. When he didn't, he turned around, "Well?"  
  
Lucius looked at him with incredulity, "_Surely,_ there's somewhere where we can talk undisturbed."  
  
"If whatever it is that you need to say to me cannot be said out here, "he spread his hands out on either side of him, indicating the deserted area, "then you need not say it at all."  
  
Lucius threw his hands up, "Fine, Severus, if we must."  
  
Snape replied coldly, "Call me Snape."  
  
"Why the icy manner?"  
  
"I have no other manner reserved for you, Lucius. Now if you would please hurry up, I have to prepare for my next class."  
  
"Fine, I'll get straight to the point. Every year, Gryffindor wins the House Cup. But this year, Slytherin will win." He pounded his right fist into his left palm.  
  
"And what does that have to do with me?" Snape asked, although he did have a vague idea of what Lucius had in mind.  
  
"See, that's just it. You're very involved. We need someone educated in potions and who better than the Potions professor, my friend Severus Snape. So how about it?"  
  
Snape glared at him. "No."  
  
"Oh, why not?"  
  
"Why should I? One, I am a professor. Two, _I AM A PROFESSOR_. Three, I have no reason to listen to any of your ramble."  
  
Lucius's dancing eyes quickly turned cold. "You should think about it, _Severus._ Or have you forgotten that I know of your failed plan to kill Mr. Harry Potter," he spat, "during his first year at Hogwarts?"  
  
Snape eyed him coldly, "Dumbledore knows that I've changed."  
  
"**_Oh?_** But what about the Council? Cornelius Fudge? Bartemius Crouch?"  
  
Snape was silent.  
  
"Your part in this would only to be provide my son, Draco, and his 'cronies' with the spell and its ingredients that he requires."  
  
Snape's silent agreement was enough for him. He turned away and vanished into the shadow of the dimly lit library.

* * *

Please review--Pretty please with a cherry on top. 


End file.
